


La Ville-Lumière

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bechdel Fix, Brassiere, Breakups, Cathedrals, Coffee, Community: femslash_minis, Developing Relationship, Disneyland Paris, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, First Time, Gargoyles - Freeform, Going Braless, Notre Dame de Paris (Cathedral), Oral Hygiene, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Paris - Freeform, Present Tense, Public Sex, Rebound, Sex on Buildings, Sex on Cultural Landmarks, Slayer Scythe, Slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy travels to the city of lights, looking for solace. Kennedy follows after her, looking for sex. They both find what they need in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ville-Lumière

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkitty/gifts).



Buffy Summers looked out over the city of lights. Between her enhanced Slayer eyesight and the full moon which illuminated the city, Buffy could see pretty much all of Paris quite clearly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," she said to the stone gargoyle next to her. She was seated on one of the uppermost exterior ledges of Notre Dame de Paris, the famous Gothic cathedral which had captured so many imaginations in the centuries since it was built.

Despite her words to the gargoyle, she was not herself truly feeling the beauty. She had spoken almost out of obligation, as if the deaf, stone statue would somehow have been insulted had she not complimented the beauty of the city over which it stood watch. Intellectually she knew Paris at night was beautiful, but for some reason it did not manage to penetrate her heart tonight.

Heh. For some reason. As if she didn't know quite well the source of her depression. Oh well, she reassured herself, it wasn't as if this were some new experience. She knew this too would pass . . . to be replaced with something else. It had been just one thing after another, it seemed, ever since--

Ever since Heaven. Just great. If she was angsting about _that_ all over again, she must be really far down.

"Get a grip, Buffy," she told herself. "You've been through apocalypses without a scratch, and yet you fall apart at one more bad breakup? It shouldn't be this big of a deal." She turned to the gargoyle. "It shouldn't, should it?" she asked it.

Characteristically, it was silent.

Just then, a figure dropped down from above, landing so it was seated next to Buffy on the ledge. "Hey, Boss," said Kennedy.

Buffy started. "Where did you come from?"

"Well," answered Kennedy, glancing up, "I climbed out a window onto the--"

"No," clarified Buffy, "I mean what are you doing here."

"Oh." Kennedy shrugged. "I was in the area, and Giles said you were here looking for some type of Le'nysh demon or something, and I thought maybe I could help you kill something."

"Sorry," said Buffy apologetically. "Slain. This afternoon. I had to cut off its--well, let's say it wasn't pretty. Probably even less so for a lesbian."

Kennedy shrugged. "Glad I missed it, then."

Buffy nodded. "So you were 'in the area'?" she asked skeptically.

"Sort of," answered Kennedy. "Brussels, so, really not that far away, honest."

Buffy looked to the other Slayer. "So I'm guessing Giles told you about--"

"About you and Italian-hunk-who-will-not-be-named no longer be a thing? Yeah, he told me--well, Dawn did, actually. Tough break."

"You couldn't name him if you wanted to," Buffy pointed out. "You don't know his name. Hell, I don't know his name, and I dated him for two years. We just know his _epithet_. New Buffy rule: no dating anyone with 'the' in their name."

"What if I told you that _my_ middle name was 'the'?" asked Kennedy.

"I wouldn't believe you."

Kennedy shrugged. "Good call," she admitted.

"Not to mention it's not like I'd be dating you anyway," pointed out Buffy.

Kennedy crossed her arms. "You don't think I'm dateable? I think I'm totally dateable."

Buffy blinked. "I--I mean--you know that--" She broke off. "You couldn't be any worse than my luck recently," she admitted reluctantly.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence," said Kennedy. She scooted over closer to Buffy on the ledge. "You want to talk?"

Buffy shrugged. "Not much to say. It's not like it was even more than a passing fling to him. How could it be? He's going to live forever, and I'm already past my expiration date."

"And yet very much still kicking," noted Kennedy. "I wouldn't exactly write you down as down for the count."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Buffy asked, "Wait, are you hitting on me?"

Kennedy rolled her eyes. "And the nightmare of vampires across the globe finally catches on," she said. "I have it on good authority that I don't exactly do 'subtle.'"

"No," agreed Buffy with a startled laugh. "You're a brazen hussy. I just--I wasn't expecting."

Kennedy just smiled. "Well, if by 'brazen' you mean 'irresistable,' then I'm forced to agree."

Buffy pivoted on the ledge so that she was facing Kennedy. "Then I guess it wouldn't be worth it to try to resist it, then."

"Nope," agreed Kennedy, as she leaned closer. "Total waste of resources."

Their lips met. "You want to come back to my hotel?" Buffy asked, doing her best to go for seductive. Assuming that lesbian-seductive was the same as man-seductive. Not that she had been able to keep the men, so. Not that most of them had actually been men, though--men in the sense of human, that is. Kennedy was--would be--her first girl. This was different.

But good different.

"What," Kennedy asked, challenge in her eyes, "you afraid of falling off?"

Buffy's eyes widened as she caught the other Slayer's meaning, but Kennedy had already picked her up and pressed her against the wall before Buffy could say anything.

* * *

"Did you just drop my bra?" Kennedy asked.

"Uh, no?" hazarded Buffy.

"That was one of my best bras!" said Kennedy. "Do you know how much I paid for that thing?"

"Well, it was your idea to have sex on a cathedral ledge two hundred feet off the ground," Buffy noted.

"I didn't think you were going to be dropping my underclothes on unsuspecting passersby below!" Kennedy retorted.

"Oh, whatever," said Buffy, who was more interesting right now in the promise of Kennedy's tongue against her clit. "I'll buy you a new one."

"Really?"

Buffy smiled. "Just so long as I get to help you pick it out and try it on."

* * *

Buffy woke up to Kennedy, dressed in her t-shirt and panties, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed.

"Good morning, Boss," Kennedy said with a smile.

"You need to put some pants on first if you're going to call me that," Buffy answered with a yawn. "Before I'm faced with a sexual harassment suit or something."

"I think you'd have to pay me first in order for that to be an issue," Kennedy noted.

Buffy considered. "I need coffee," she decided at last, as she pulled herself out of bed. "You?"

"Desperately," Kennedy agreed.

Buffy set about the task of getting the small hotel coffee-maker to work. "How do you drink it?" she asked Kennedy once it had produced a full cup. "I forget."

"Black's fine," Kennedy answered, taking the mug of the scalding hot liquid and consuming its entire contents in a single swallow. "So what's the plan for today? I hear Paris has its very own Disneyland. Then tonight I'm thinking we can scale the Eiffel Tower. Make it a race, even--I bet I can get to the top before you can."

Buffy took a deep breath. "Look, Ken, I appreciate you coming out here to cheer me up, and last night was--well, it was amazing. But you can tell Giles mission accomplished, you've cheered me up. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

Kennedy snorted. "We've been in Europe two days and already my stepmother is driving me insane. Besides, you owe me a bra."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," Kennedy said, taking a step forward. "Hey, if you want me to be your rebound and to continue along my merry way, I'll do it, no complaints, grateful for the night of utter hotness we got to share. But I didn't come here because Giles sent me, and that's sure as hell not why I had sex with you."

"That's good," interjected Buffy. "Because otherwise, ew."

"I came here because I wanted to," Kennedy said. "Because there was a friend of mine here in pain who maybe I could comfort. And, yeah, because there was a hot girl who was not only single, but all sad and vulnerable from breaking up with her boyfriend and so who I could probably maneuver into bed if I played my cards--and, sidebar, I totally slam dunked it, because I'm just that awesome. But I'm my own Slayer, Buffy."

"Really?" asked Buffy, suddenly feeling happy and mischievous. "Because the tattoo on your butt sort of says you belong to someone named Maria."

Kennedy looked away--and was the indominatably brazen Slayer suddenly blushing? "I was fifteen, okay?" she mumbled, low enough that it required Slayer hearing for Buffy to make out what was said. "Young love does stupid things sometimes."

"Yeah," agreed Buffy. "Been there."

* * *

Kennedy examined the Slayer Scythe, which lay on the floor next to Buffy's overnight bag. "I can't believe you lug this thing around Europe with you," she commented. "How do you get it through customs?"

"What?" asked Buffy as she exited the micro-sized en suite bathroom with her toothbrush in hand. "Oh, Giles gave me this special paperwork which claims that it's a historical artifact or whatever. Which is actually true even, I suppose."

Kennedy ran her finger along the edge of the blade admiringly. "You sure there's nothing to kill in this city? Because I'd love to get a chance to test drive this thing again."

Buffy smiled indulgently as she returned her toothbrush to her overnight bag. "I'm sure we can find a vamp nest somewhere," she said. "After I kick your butt getting to the top of the Eiffel Tower first."

"In your dreams, old woman," Kennedy said with an affectionate laugh. "You ready to go?" Not having brought any other clothes with her, the younger Slayer was now dressed in the same jeans and t-shirt--the latter now worn sans brassiere--as the night before. (Buffy mentally committed herself to putting off buying Ken that new bra for as long as Slayerly possible. The denizens of Paris would thank her for it.)

"Yeah," said Buffy. "Are you sure you want to go to Disneyland Paris?" she asked with only slight incredulity. This was Kennedy, after all. "We _are_ in one of the most cultured cities on the planet, you know."

"So I can look at boring statues and paintings all day?" Kennedy asked as she followed Buffy . "Thanks but no thanks. I'd much rather drop a hundred feet at forty miles per hour: I want to watch you scream like a little girl and squeeze my hand."

Buffy smiled. She didn't know how much screaming was in the cards--although she would totally fake it if it would make Kennedy happy--but she didn't see any reason at all to have to wait for the second part, as she slipped her hand around Kennedy's.


End file.
